


things you said

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words exchanged over the course of the Shield, and then when everything came crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on one of those prompt ask memes you get on tumblr (but like, multiple prompts from one) and i wish i could find where i got these from again but sadly i can't. i'm sure it's out there somewhere. anyway, this begins around the time of the shield debut and stretches out to seth's betrayal in june 2014.

**_things you said while we were driving_ **

They’re hurtling down the highway with little regard for the speed limit, with little regard for anything that isn’t the three of them in the car. Survivor Series was last night, and they’re fucking high on it, still. That rush of being in front of a whole arena full of people, everyone watching in wonder as they dispensed justice.

Seth’s talking – he’s sitting in the passenger seat with Roman driving – and Dean’s only half listening to what’s being said.

“Gonna rule this business together. The three of us.”

Dean’s ears prick up at that. _The three of us_. He spent some of last night feeling unsure about where the Shield was going to go from here, if it was even going to go _anywhere_ , but that sounds… hopeful.

“Yeah,” Seth continues. “I’ve got it all planned out.”

The smile he shoots Dean in the rear-view mirror is enough to tell him he means it, and finally, for perhaps the first time since deciding that this is it – this is the way to make something of himself – Dean _trusts_.

 

 

**_things you said after you kissed me_ **

“Dean,” Seth says, voice steady. From his tone it sounds like it’s supposed to be a metaphorical hand to Dean’s shoulder to stop him from pacing around, but Dean doesn’t stop. “Dean,” Seth says again, with a little more authority this time, an actual grip on Dean’s shoulder rather than just a soft, simple touch.

Dean’s still moving. He doesn’t even notice Seth marching over to him, not until he’s got Seth’s _real_ hands on his shoulders, leather gloves and all.

“You’ve gotta stop worrying about it. You’ll keep your title. C’mon, man, it’s just _Kane_. Even on your own, you’ll do fine. Dean–”

And Dean _knows_ it’s just Kane, _knows_ that he’ll do fine, it’s just – it’s just that he’s finally got something to lose. He’s got his title to lose, and then maybe without that, he’ll have his Shield to lose, his brothers to lose. And he never, never wants to lose them.

“ _Dammit_ , Dean,” Seth bursts out, and he surges forward, hands tighter on Dean’s shoulders, and kisses him.

It’s – it’s everything. Dean kisses back, hungry, wanting. He needs this. He needs this even more than he needs the win tonight.

When Seth pulls away, “Whoa,” is the only word Dean can seem to get to work.

“Listen to me,” Seth tells him, hands still on Dean’s shoulders. “You’re gonna go out there, and you’re gonna fuckin’ win.”

Dean believes it.

 

 

**_things you said in the dark_ **

They’ve kept the lights off since coming into the room, not even bothering to switch on either of the lamps on the bedside tables. They were just – just far too immersed in each other for that. Or Dean was, anyway. Though from what sounds like eagerness in the way Seth’s breathing and the dilated pupils Dean can just make out in the dark, the two of them seem to be totally gone for each other. Wholly, completely.

For Dean, that’s both incredible and terrifying.

He lets Seth undress him quickly, lets Seth lay him out on the bed, lets Seth straddle him once he’s got Seth ready for it. Seth sinks down onto him slowly, but speeds up once Dean’s hands are tight on his hips, squeezing hard.

“I think I want this forever,” Seth pants out, stopping the movement to lean in even closer. “This – this life. This staying in hotels and driving across the country to fight for what we believe in. What we _really_ believe in now – now we’re doing things for ourselves again. No more following the Authority’s orders. Just doing us.”

“Just doing us,” Dean repeats, groaning out when Seth suddenly thrusts down onto him again. “F-fuck, _Seth_. Fuck fuck _fuck_.”

He can’t help it – can’t help but let out the chant of curses and Seth’s name. It’s all he seems able to do, and Seth just keeps going, just keeps up the rhythm with his hips and telling Dean everything he needs to hear.

 

 

**_things you said when we were on top of the world_ **

They’ve done it again. Beaten Evolution again, and in a completely clean sweep, all three of them still out in the ring as the match ended. Dean’s fucking flying, he’s sure of it. Shit, the high from this is better than any drug he ever bought in a filthy back alley with the money he made beating the blood out of whoever dared to stand in his way. It’s better than that first time, when they laid Ryback to waste back at that first Survivor Series, when the crowd just watched in shock, not knowing what they were seeing.

Now they _know_. Now they know that the Shield is here to stay, that the Shield is fighting for them and the change they want to see.

“We did it.” It’s impossible for Dean not to state the obvious. “We did it again.”

“Sure did,” says Roman, voice steady and calm, one solid hand on Dean’s back.

“I knew we could.” The three of them drop their fists. Seth’s smile is blazing; Dean wants to kiss him there and then but knows he can’t. “I always knew we could.”

 

 

**_things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear_ **

“We want you, Rollins.”

Dean hears it when he’s walking past a half open door backstage in the arena, looking for Seth. Well. Now he’s found him. And from the sounds of things, he’s found Triple H, too, though that’s totally not who he was after at all.

“You know you won’t get an opportunity like this one again.”

At that, there’s a pause, and then, “I’ll think about it.”

_Think about what?_

“Well. You better make up your mind soon. And if you decide to say _no_ , we have ways of making you regret it.”

Oh shit. Oh _shit_. Dean’s eyes widen, incredulous.

He can’t tell Roman about this. Roman would want to confront Seth about it, would want to make sure it’s nothing serious. Dean can’t let Roman do that. He’ll wait to see if Seth mentions it, if he brings it up with a casual laugh all _Oh, you’ll never guess what Hunter came to me to ask – he wanted me on the Authority’s side! Can you fucking believe it?_

Dean waits.

Seth never brings it up.

 

 

**_things you said but didn’t mean_ **

Dean’s hands are sweating. His heart is in his throat. It’s not his usual state when the three of them are waiting in gorilla. Roman’s got a match against Orton, but it’s got nothing to do with that.

“Hey,” Seth says. Dean doesn’t quite know how Seth’s managing to meet his eyes after what he heard. “You seem. Different. Uh. Worried, maybe?”

_Yeah, ‘cause I heard you and Hunter’s little conversation_ , Dean thinks, but he doesn’t bring it up. Not even just because there’s Hunter alongside them in gorilla, mere metres away, but because he couldn’t do it anyway. It feels like his heart is quite literally _stuck_ in his throat now, blocking his whole oesophagus and stopping anything from coming out.

“Fine,” Dean lies. “I’m fine. You really think I’d ever be worried about this match? Think our Ro couldn’t take Orton?” He nudges Roman gently in the ribs.

 “Course he could,” says Seth, and he slings an arm over Roman’s shoulder. “We’ve done it before. And you’ve got us looking out for you too, man. Right, Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, “sure.”

But with what he heard earlier, he can’t be sure anymore.

 

 

**_things you said after it was over_ **

It’s Seth’s goddamn _laughter_ that hurts the most, never mind anything that he actually says. That cackle, like he can’t quite believe that Dean and Roman were naïve enough to place their trust in him the way he did, like it was all too easy, all just a game.

Dean gives back the harsh, cruel words just as good as Seth gives them – maybe even better – but every single one hurts in ways he thought he’d never have to feel pain again.

 

 

**_things you didn’t say at all_ **

Dean knows he can’t let himself get all up in Seth’s face about it. Not as much as he’d like, anyway.

He wants to, of course he does, but Seth’s got the Authority behind him and even Dean isn’t so foolish and uncontrollable to mess with that without trying to be sneaky about it. (He tries, though. Sometimes he’s successful. Sometimes he’s carried away yelling. It doesn’t matter, as long as he’s getting under Seth’s skin.)

When he does happen to see Seth backstage, they don’t speak. Dean glares; if he’s with Roman, Roman will tell him not to and to ignore Seth. That it’s what Seth wants – to know that Dean’s still so hung up over him, over this whole situation.

Most of the time, Seth is sneering and scornful, even if he doesn’t say anything, and Dean hates how much he still wants Seth back, but sometimes, Dean will see what he thinks _might_ just be a hint of regret.

It isn’t enough for him – he needs an apology, needs Seth grovelling on the floor for Dean and Roman to take him back – but it’s something, and it’s something that Dean holds onto.


End file.
